unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Spirit Magic
'Celestial Spirit Magic '''is a Holder Type Magic that is used by Celestial Spirit Wizards that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits . Description Celestial Spirit Magic is a type of magic in which the user summons spirits by opening their gates via the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These keys are separated into two main classes: the more common Silver Keys and the extremely rare Gold Keys. They are also divided into the third class of the lesser known extremely rare Black Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold, Black or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. All Celestial Spirits are each named after a different astronomical constellation. Out of the 12 Gold Keys, 10 are owned by Lucy Heartfilia and the remaining 2 are owned by Yukino Aguria who also holds the "13 Gate Of The Zodiac Key". Out of the 12 Black Keys, 11 are owned by Lena Heartfilia and the remaining 1 is owned by Victoria Bellavor. Known Users Angel Katja (formerly) Will Neville's diciples (formerly) Duke Everlue Karen Lilica Yukino Aguria Zoledo Victoria Bellavor Layla Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia Lena Heartfilia Contracts And Rules When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage. This simple agreement, much to the shock of Natsu and Happy, forms a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later. Contracts can be broken if the Mage is arrested, releases the Spirit by him/herself, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a Spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the Gates to the Spirit World have been opened. It's impossible to summon Spirits elsewhere. The Spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King. The only rule that has been introduced in Fairy Tail so far is that a Spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the Gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the Spirit to agree upon the Gate's closure. However, Spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing that. Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts, which fall under the basic summoning conditions from their owner. For example, Loke, Virgo, Horologium and Capricorn have all been known to summon themselves and if trust between the Celestial Spirit and the owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can use their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when or if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner. When a Contract is not being acted upon, the Celestial Spirits remain in their own seperate dimension called the Celestial Spirit World. There are two of these worlds and they have remained seperate in their own rights, however it has been noted that it is possible for any Celestial Spirit to travel between both spirit worlds at his or her will without any restriction or harm. Spells '''Summoning A Celestial Spirit -' A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates.[ Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them. 'Force Gate Closure - ' Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. 'Multiple Summon -' Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may even lead to their death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have shown the unique capability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. '-Combination Attacks -' If one is capable of using multiple summons, it gives them greater flexibility as he/she is able to combine the attacks of their Spirits to form new and more powerful ones, in a similar manner to Unison Raid.[23] They can also use their own Magic in combination with another spirit to increase the power of an attack. 'Telepathy -' On a couple of occasions, spirits have been shown to be able to communicate with their owner (via their keys) without being summoned. Category:Magic Category:Raptorgirl49